True loves danger
by edismine
Summary: What happens when Shuichi Shindo gets trapped on a mountain? Read True loves Danger to find out!
1. traped

**True Loves Danger **

**Chapter one: **

**Traped **

It all started when the band Bad Luck's airplane crashed in the middle of a bunch of spruce trees on top of a mountain. The weather outside was cold and the temperature was almost 75' below zero.

"Don't Panic!" Yelled Hiro "Panic! What How I'm I not suppose to panic!" Yelled Shuichi "Oh, man I wish Eiri Yuki was here in my arms. "Oh you mean your boy toy." Said Hiro getting closer to Shuichi "WHAT!" Yelled Shuichi in his ear. "It's not like that." "But I thought he kissed you?" asked Hiro. "Maybe he did, and maybe I do like him…."said Shuichi "Anyway, I'm going to go get some wood for a fire" said Hiro as he walked down the trail into the forest. "Don't forget you mittens!" Yelled Shuichi as he fumbled through his pockets for some matches. Shuichi looked up at the cold sky and saw a helicopter in the sky getting ready to land on the camp site that Shuichi and Hiro had made. "Hey, You looking for these." said Eiri Yuki as he got out of the helicopter, holding the pack of matches. "YUKI!" yelled Shuichi as he ran up and gave Yuki a hug. "Hey what was that for?" asked Yuki "Get off of me kid!" Pushing Shuichi off the mountain, causing him to slip on a patch of ice almost falling of the mountain. "Yuki, you saved me." said Shuichi as Yuki pulled him in closer to him, Shuichi looked into Yuki's eyes and Yuki kissed him. "What is Yuki doing to me?" thought Shuichi "I thought he didn't like me!"

"So you happy now, kid." said Yuki as he pulled his lips off of Shuichi's "It was a mistake for you to come here you know, I told you that before you left, but do you listen to me? No, you don't so now here you are stuck in on this mountain almost frozen to death. "But it's a concert with Nittle Grasper," said Shuichi knowing that Yuki was right about the whole thing. "They are my favorite band; I couldn't turn down an opportunity like that!" "Yea, I know I was right." said Yuki "Its cold out here you need to go inside the helicopter before you get frost bite, you look numb." "Well I am cold." thought Shuichi, "but do I really look numb?"

They walk to the helicopter through the snow crystals. Yuki starts to take his gray coat off and give it to Shuichi.

"Yu…Yu…Yu…Yuki, what are you doing taking you coat off?" asked Shuichi "Here put this on, you look cold." said Yuki throwing the coat on Shuichi's head. "Okay…sure." answered Shuichi as he put the coat on. "You're real pathetic you know that…" said Yuki "No I'm not! I'm not pathetic!" yelled Shuichi "Whatever so were did your friend go?" asked Yuki "His name is Hiro right?" "Yea it is." said Shuichi "And he went to go get some wood for a fire." "Oh, that means we are all alone…" said Yuki as he got closer to Shuichi. Shuichi took in a big gulp, his face was all red like he was about to burst. "Sure…alone." said Shuichi to himself "I wonder what Yuki will do to me?"

**End Chapter one…. **

**So what do you think, please review and cont' to read on! **


	2. Hash Conditions

**Chapter two:**

**Harsh Conditions**

"So, are you ready Shuichi?" asked Yuki as he got closer to Shuichi "You know you look kinda cute right now." "Ready? Sure I guess." Replied Shuichi "Fine then lets get started." Said Yuki as he moved in even closer to him, and began to kiss him.

Outside the Helicopter

"Huh, Yuki must be here?" asked Hiro to himself as he walked up to the helicopter. "They must have gone inside." Hiro jingled at the handle on the door to see if it was locked, "huh it's unlocked" he said as he opened the door.

"Hiro!" Yelled Shuichi as he tried to push Yuki off of him, His shirt half off. "Hiro, you weren't supposed to see this!" "Hey, its his helicopter, Yuki can do what ever he wants in here" said Hiro "Just as long as he doesn't hurt you." "Don't worry I won't hurt him, besides he's my lover remember?" said Yuki his arms around Shuichi "You don't hurt the person you love do you?" "Well, I guess you don't." replied Hiro "Ok, fine Shuichi is all yours. But now that we have a ride we should really get heading to the concert, that is if it's ok with you, Yuki." "Sure, it's okay with me." Yuki Replied

**not done yet but will be soon!**


End file.
